Chapter 320
Roaring Thunder is the 320th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Fights begin and end all over Crocus as Minerva moves to engage Erza and Gray and Juvia start their tag battle against Lyon and Chelia. Jura, Laxus and Orga also begin their fight, with Jura instantly taking out Orga and then turning to face Laxus. Summary The chaos outside the Grand Magic Games continues as Natsu and his team battle their way out of Mercurius and Arcadios, Hisui and Jellal ponder over the coming apocalypse they have been told about. In the Games, Minerva moves to confront the weakened and bloodied Erza, utilizing her Magic to pick her up and throw her around. As she smashes her through a nearby pillar, Minerva gleefully states that she will deliver Erza's public execution. Also beginning to battle it out are the tag teams of Lyon and Chelia, Gray and Juvia, Lyon quickly casting an array of Ice-Make spells, and Gray responding with his own. However, Gray soon gets a slight advantage, as Juvia, from the river below the bridge the battle is taking place on, sends water upward for Gray to instantly freeze and use. Seeing this, Lyon tries some more powerful attacks, however Chelia soon demands that he attack Juvia as well. Lyon refuses though, stating that Chelia has to attack Juvia, albeit not harm her. As Chelia begins to argue at this, Gray notices that their teamwork is off, believing this will give himself and Juvia a chance at taking the battle. Meanwhile, in another part of Crocus, Laxus, Orga and Jura stand in their own three-way confrontation. Orga is the first to speak, facing Jura and stating that he wants to see the Wizard Saint go all out, moreover, he wants to see if Jura has the guts to block one of his attacks head on. As the Lamia Scale Mage agrees, Laxus notes that Jura seems to be creating a trap, though Orga, oblivious to this, immediately attacks with Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon. However, Jura merely dodges the attack and grabs Orga in the forehead, smashing him straight into the ground with incredible force. As Laxus and the crowd stare on in sheer disbelief, the debris of the attack clears, showing Orga to be completely unconscious, whilst Jura states that he remembered the Sabertooth Mage's fight from the first day, and wanted to end everything instantly too. With this win, Jura receives another point for Lamia Scale, turning to then face Laxus. From the stands, Ooba congratulates Jura and gloating states that Makarov stands no chance, as, during the seven years he was absent, Jura climbed in the rankings of the Ten Wizard Saints, now being considered the fifth strongest of the group. Beside her, Sherry points out that there are still four people stronger than Jura, though Ooba quickly defends him by stating that the four higher-ranked members can't be humans at all, calling Jura the strongest human Wizard Saint. Back on the battlefield, Jura begins to state that he has always wanted to fight Laxus, however the Fairy Tail Mage quickly interrupts him, annoyed by Jura's fancy use of titles. He states that formalities have no place in their fight, as, on the battlefield, they are no more than two men. With this being said, Laxus surges forward shrouded in lightning, though just before he can touch Jura, he is brutally hit on the back of the head and sent slamming into the ground. From the stands, the crowd and commentators begin to think that Jura has once again taken somebody down with a single blow, Jura too openly telling Laxus that there are always people in the world stronger than oneself. Laxus though, surprises the Lamia Scale Mage by suddenly jumping up and sharply upper-cutting him, replying that it's good to look down too, as those stronger people may be just at your feet. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia's Rescue from Mercurius *Rescue Team vs. Fiore Forces *Grand Magic Game *Erza Scarlet vs. Minerva (started) *Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs. Lyon Vastia & Chelia Blendy (started) *Laxus Dreyar vs. Orga Nanagear vs. Jura Neekis Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** * *War God Magic * ** * * ** ** * Spells used * * * * * * *Lightning Punch Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat *Immense Magic Power Weapons used * *Sword Navigation